The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus for semiconductor device for forming a film by, for example, supplying reaction gas to a surface of a semiconductor wafer while heating a back surface.
In recent years, following requirements for reduced cost and higher functions of semiconductor devices, higher productivity and quality are also required in film forming process.
In the film forming process, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-67675 discloses conveying a wafer in a manufacturing apparatus, supplying process gas from above, and rotating the wafer at a high speed of about 900 rpm while heating the wafer by means of a heater to cause epitaxial growth.
Further, after an epitaxial film is formed on the wafer in this way, the rotation speed of the wafer is decreased and a heater output is stopped to decrease the temperature of the wafer to convey the wafer out of the manufacturing apparatus.